worldwaronlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide
World War Online is a PvP MMO Strategy Game where you control and command your Armies, work with allies to create Squads and engage in conflicts and diplomacy with other players and squads. The main objective is for Squads of players to conquer Capitals and get points for the Leaderboard, where at the end of each Season, which lasts around 3 months, the winners receive in-game rewards for the next Season. This guide hopes to give you a quick overview as a beginner of how to play the game, good ways to start, and where to go from there. Starting When you create an account in World War Online, and login for the first time in a Season, you will be presented with a short Tutorial Video. This Tutorial serves to show you some of the basic mechanics of the game, and the User Interface (UI). Once it finishes you will be dropped into the World and told that your Research and Development Missions are on the top left corner. These Missions are essentially your Tech Tree - where completing missions will unlock Different Units, Base Upgrades, Campaign Levels and finally Capitals. These missions should help you grow to around Military Rank 20-25. Once you finish these (except for Conquer Capital), you will set yourself up on your path to victory. Basics Units World War Online has 4 basic unit types: Infantry, Armored, Air and Navy. Inside each you will find 1 type of unit that has an advantage over another unit type. These are then split into Normal and Supreme Units, where Supreme Units are beefed up versions of Normal Units. Given their strength, fewer of them are allowed on the battlefield, where a player must make a choice on whether they wish to use a Supreme Unit or a Normal unit, given that the budget is fair and shared. In the end of the day, combat is decided by unit counters and advantages. If your units have an advantage over the enemy units, you will most likely win the battle. Bases There is 1 type of base and it is the Headquarters (only produces Iron) in which you start off with. Upgrading your Headquarters base will allow you to have a greater number of units (increases Upkeep) and will increase your resource production. Resources You have 2 different types of Resources, these being Iron and WWO-Influence. WWO-Influence is the currency of World War Online (Although you can get 50 for free daily - up to a max of 5.000). WWO-Influence is primarily used to train Units, as when you run out of Iron, you can use WWO-Influence to cover for the rest. It can also be used to accelerate the Upgrade time of your Bases and Units. You can also use it to train Supreme Units or to purchase Power-ups in the store. Other than your hourly production, you can steal Iron from enemies, by raiding their Headquarters bases. This will essentially allow you to double your maximum daily production, which in turn allows you to produce more units, and upgrade your Headquarters base. Movement To get around in the world, players need to understand movement. There are 2 ways that players can move around the map: # Clicking on the Unit Flag: This will allow you to click on Move and drag the cursor to wherever you want on the map. Clicking on another continent will allow you to move those units to another continent. # Clicking on any district will have the “Move” button on the top right corner in the District Sidebar. This will show all units that are available to be moved in that continent. You can also select different continents from the top menu when moving to a district. Movement takes time, but you do have the option to accelerate unit movements via WWO-Influence. Cost to accelerate unit movements are determined by each given distance. Playing the Game Once you have explored the map, understood the mechanics of World War Online, either by yourself or through the help of a squad, you want to start focusing on what your end-goal is. Given that this is an MMO, players are allowed to do what they want with their armies, whether they want to be Rogue commanders, seeking to destroy units of those who are enemies of their friends, join a squad and dominate in the Leaderboard, or simply play solo and Duel against other players and compete in the Player Leaderboard Since your Headquarters can never be destroyed, you don’t need to be too worried about protecting it from threats, but your resources can be stolen! So it is always good to have units defending your Headquarters so that you don’t wake up without resources! Conclusion Hopefully this short guide has helped you understand the basics of World War Online. The game is much deeper than this, and will give you hours and hours of enjoyment. It is very rewarding to join up with a Squad and conquer Capitals against another tough squad, and whether you win or lose, you will always have a great time! Thanks for reading and good luck conquering the world!